Death Follows All
by Auron
Summary: The world of Warcraft collides with the real world


Chapter One  
  
"Where the hell is Erin?" a semi-large man standing in front of a building, holding a bag said. Soon another larger built man had come running out of the building holding two bags. "Xavier, dude. Erin will be here so don't worry man. We can't even hear the sirens yet." The second man said as he ran around a corner and set his bag down. "I know Alex, but I'm just.I don't want to get caught, ok?" Xavier replied following the first man, and leaned against a wall. They waited for a few minutes and could hear the sirens of the approaching cop cars. "Damn, they're coming," Xavier, said standing upright. "Just chill Xavier, I can see Erin's car now," the man holding the two bags said. "Alex, Xavier, get in the car now! The cops are coming, I could barely beat them here!" Erin shouted while opening the passenger door. Alex and Xavier quickly piled in and threw their bags into the back of the car. The police arrived just in time to watch them drive off, the officers adjusted their driving course and proceeded to follow Erin's car. "Damn, they're behind us," Xavier said, pulling out his gun ready to fire at the cops. "What in the name of God are you doing!?" Alex yelled grabbing Xavier's gun out of his hand. "Well I was going to try to shoot out the tires of the cop car behind us but now we can't do that can we?!" Xavier yelled in Alex's face. "Both of you shut up so I can drive!" Erin screeched from the drivers seat. That caused both Alex and Xavier to turn around, sit down, and be quiet for the remainder of the ride. Eventually they managed to escape the police and head for home. "How much did we pull in today?" Alex asked, dropping his bags by the coffee table. "Well I have $5,000 in my bag;" Xavier said tossing his bag by his Lazy-Boy chair. "Hey how did you know how much you have in your bag?" Erin questioned, her head in the bag. Soon Alex sat down and began counting his two bags. When Alex finished counting Xavier said, "I counted it while I threw it in the bag," "I've got $11,000 in these two," Alex said. As the three of them began to split the money a large creature burst through a window. "What the hell was that?!" Xavier wondered pulling out his pistol, the large mass was lying crumpled on the ground, making no movements; during the confusion Alex also drew his gun. "Come on let's get our backs to the wall," Alex said putting a hand on Xavier's shoulder. Once Erin threw the book it cracked the monster right in the skull causing the beast to look up. Its yellow eyes pierced their very souls. Alex noticed now the powerful odor that wafted off the creature; slowly it began to lift itself off the ground, its black claws digging into the hardwood floor. This action caused Xavier to pull back the hammer of his gun and he prepared to shoot the monster. "If you can understand me, don't move or we will kill you," Alex said following Xavier's lead. The creature stopped just under a light. The trio could now see the dark blackish-green skin, the small leather loincloth it wore (for obvious reasons), and the way its lower incisors jutted out and above its clenched maw similar to a saber-toothed tiger. They also noticed the way it's hands, as big as human heads, closed and opened with frustration and power. Red war paint also lined its face, which was forcibly contorted due to the tusks. It also wore several leather straps over its chest shoulders and back that held throwing axes, hatchets, and a battle-axe to its body. Erin more so than Alex and Xavier noticed the plain visual power it held in its exquisite muscle tone and physical shape. The beast's nostrils flared as it growled at the humans. "Good lord, that thing could kill us all," Erin said while cowering behind Alex. "Where am I?" the creature asked in a low barely understandable growl. "What did it just say?" Xavier asked Alex in a whispered tone. The beast took another step forward, causing the hardwood floor to vibrate with the thud of its two-toed foot. "I think it asked 'Where am I?'" Alex said whispering his response to Xavier. "Where am I?" the creature repeated grabbing an axe handle. "You're in my basement you big freak," Alex said drawing his second pistol and training it on the beast's head. The creature released the axe handle, looked around stupidly and then returned his golden stare to the trio huddled in the corner. Suddenly the creature lunged at Erin, grabbed her around the throat and crushed her larynx effectively killing her. "Oh my fucking god that thing killed Erin!" Alex yelled firing at the beast. Xavier pushed the dying body of the beast off the already deceased Erin; he then knelt and cradled her lifeless body in his arms. Alex also lowered himself to the floor and he began to mourn Erin's passing. Behind Xavier the floor creaked and there was a sound of something shifting around. Alex looked up just in time to see an axe blade flying toward his face before his head was cleaved in two. Xavier however didn't even see his death coming as the creature quickly removed his battle-axe and beheaded him. Lost in his blood lust the creature ran out the nearest door that he could find. Once he got to the street he began to kill as many people as he possibly could. Eventually the police showed up and opened fire on the beast, but the blood lust was causing him to feel no pain what so ever, eventually the police began to realize that their bullets aren't having any effect on the beast. Soon he bored of killing the cops and made his way to the roof to a building and let out an unearthly howl. Letting everyone know that he was there and that he was out for blood. Soon the cry was answered by a howl from several blocks away. "My brethren," the beast said in its own tongue. Howling again to make sure that there was no echo he jumped off the roof and into the dark alley below. Upon landing the beast ran for the nearest shadow and slept until morning.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Where could those infernal beasts be?" A stout man asked of a larger one, "I don't know Kur'dan," the larger man said, "I just don't know," "General Danath!" a deep voiced man on horse back shouted as he rode up to the two men standing on the ground. "Hullo Uther," Danath responded clasping the man's wrist. The three men stood in the green empty field and beheld its beauty, they could also hear deer fighting in the woods nearby, and eventually they had a good-hearted conversation for an hour or so until they heard an unearthly howl. "What in the name of Lothar was that?" Kur'dan asked brandishing his war hammer. "Don't know but we should prepare for combat," Danath warned as he pulled out his two-handed Claymore. "You know that fighting with a sword that large will severely limit your mobility in combat Danath," Uther said as he pulled his horseman's hammer from his horse's saddle. "Why is it you always chide me on my sword, but never Kur'dan or the other knights and dwarves?" Danath questioned lowering the tip of his sword to the ground and gripping its hilt tightly. "First of all I chide in a joking manner, second I am a paladin and have sworn off using bladed weapons, and third I do jokingly chide the dwarves that brandish axes," Uther said after he dismounted his warhorse and prepped for the oncoming battle. Danath raised his head, stared sternly at Uther for a moment and let out a hardy laugh before he patted Uther on the back in friendship. The three warriors stood their ground as they waited for the fell beasts. Soon a beast came to the top of a nearby hill and stared at the fighters. The two men he noticed wore thick plate mail and great helms the designs in their armor showed they were from the Kingdom of Odeon 'These humans are far from their elvin country' the beast thought. 'The dwarf is also far from home' the beast thought again as he inspected Kur'dan's field plate armor and the design on the armor front showing the hailed from Kailrock Spire. He lingered at the hill intently watching noticing that all their weapons were elvin made. As he watched another one of his clan stumbled out of the woods towards the trio. "There I see one," Danath whispered to his comrades hopping to avoid immediate detection. "Aye," Uther and Kur'dan agreed tightening their grip on their hammers. Suddenly the watcher hopped to his feet and ran down the hill towards the trio of fighters letting out a frightful battle cry. "We have another from above my friends!" Uther said turning to face the new attacker. The beast from the woods noticed the battle cry and started running towards the warriors ready to fight. Uther, Danath, and Kur'dan smiled and ran towards the beasts and initiated combat. Uther took a wild swing towards the demons head intent on killing, but the beast ducked and caught his fist in Uther's stomach. Kur'dan ran towards the forest beast, however the creature didn't like the dwarf's plan of action and leapt into the air as if to attempt some sort of death from above maneuver. Danath stopped running so he might better see what Kur'dan intends to do about the fell beast above him. Uther winded as he was took his hammer and thrust it into his attackers torso knocking him to the ground. "Take that you fell creature!" Uther said in mock triumph. He then proceeded to raise the hammer above his head and slam it into the beasts' chest. Kur'dan's aerial opponent grabbed his battle-axe in mid-flight and poised himself to split Kur'dan in two. "Foolish troll. that blow will never score," Danath said raising his helms visor. Uther's watcher troll rolled away from the crushing blow that the hammer would of dealt. "Blasted troll!" Uther yelled slamming his hammer on the troll's right arm, Uther smiled as he heard bone break beneath the force of his blow. Kur'dan moved behind his flying foe while he was waiting for him to fall. "Stupid creature," Kur'dan said watching the troll fall and land feet first on the ground. Danath then took this moment to strike at the beast, by ramming his sword through its chest, piercing the heart and killing it. "Good kill," Kur'dan said hefting his hammer on his shoulder. Uther however couldn't kill his troll as effectively. "Maybe we should give Uther a hand," Kur'dan said while Uther struggled with his troll. Danath and Kur'dan met gazes, nodded to one another and rushed to Uther's aid. The troll hopped off the ground howling in pain because of its broken arm and lunged at Uther hoping for a kill before the reinforcements arrived, however before the troll could connect an arrow lodged into the side of its head, the force of the blow drove the beast into the ground. "Nice shot Doran," Uther said as he raised form the ground. A tanned man with pointed ears, long white hair, and a fair face and body rode on the small battlefield. "I believe that you owe me your life my friend," Doran said dismounting. "Yes I believe that I do my friend," Uther said clasping wrists with Doran "Come on lets get back to camp," Danath said remounting his horse. After Uther, Kur'dan, and Doran mounted the three men rode over the plains and back to camp.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The troll awoke at sunrise thankfully still hidden in the shadows. He saw many people walking in front of the ally, but not one of them looked like they should, and they used strange weapons compared to what he knew. He remained hidden in the shadows until the path was clear; once it was so he slowly crept out into the sunlight. 'This place is new to me' he thought looking at his new surroundings. His stomach started to knot and groan knowing humans didn't taste to good he looked for the next best thing, his nose found the food before long. "Sustenance," he muttered to himself. Following the sent led him to a bakery where he saw several kinds of bread ranging from French bread to olive loaf; he also smelt cakes and pies. 'This village knows how to eat' he thought as he looked for away inside the building. After not finding a portal into the building he grabbed one of his axes and smashed it through the glass. The storeowner before, unaware to the trolls presence was now frightened beyond all reasoning. "Sweet god in heaven!" he yelled before he ran out the back door to the store, the troll smiled and moved toward the baked goods, he howled at his triumph and began to gorge on the food.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"These troll patrols are getting more and more frequent," Uther said as he and the others rode back to Odeon "Oi! You've got that right my friend," Danath said patting him on the back. The good humor of the four men kept, until a wounded orc fell from the forested hill they were passing. "What the hell is an orc doing so far from Blackrock Spire?" Doran asked, "I don't know, but we should kill him before he tells the others we're here," Danath said drawing his sword. "No don't kill him yet. if you look you'll see he's not armed or armored," Kur'dan said pointing at the orc. "Help me." the orc said, "my clan is under attack." The four warriors looked at one another. "What should we do?" Doran asked scratching his chin, "I think that we could investigate in this attack," Uther said grabbing his horseman's war-hammer. The other three horsemen nodded in agreement. "Alright orc," Kur'dan said, "what clan do you hail from." He grabbed his sheepskin flask and tossed it to the orc. The orc realized that water was in the flask. "Thank you." he said before he brought the flask to his dry lips. Once finished the orc struggled to rise to his feet and fought to stay standing. "My name is Kurock and I hail from the Laughing Skull clan," he said raggedly, "We were camping in the woods when we were attacked by trolls from the Black Tooth Grin clan, they are fearsome fighters our ogre-magi can't hold them off for much longer, Dentarg sent me to find the nearest warriors and request their aid.no matter who they be." "Alright show us the way and we will help you," Doran said stringing his bow. "Then follow me," Kurock said running into the woods. The warriors dismounted and ran after him. "I really hope that we aren't being led into a trap," Danath said as he ran with the others. "If we do I'll just summon my griffon Sky'ree," Kur'dan said tiredly. After they ran for what seemed like hours they arrived at the camp. "Are these the only warriors that you could find?" a large bellied ogre asked, "Yes master Dentarg, I could find no others," Kurock said bowing his head. Dentarg's right head was covered in perspiration, while his left head eyed the four fighters, "Alright," they said in unison, "go to my tent I will meet you there." Dentarg then turned and walked towards the camp perimeter, Kurock motioned for the four to follow. They followed until they came to a large tent. "Wow," Danath said, "I wonder if he is compensating for something." The other three chuckled at his remark. "Go in and wait, however don't touch anything, there are magical wards on everything except the bed, chairs, and table," Kurock said as he almost pushed the four into the tent. The four knights waited for about an hour when Dentarg finally arrived. "I suppose you four will want a treaty with the Laughing Skull clan," Dentarg said, "well you will get no such treaty until you prove yourselves as allies to the clan." "We didn't come looking for allies, but if you hold true to your offer we will take you up on it," Doran said. Dentarg smiled at the comment and patted him on the back. "You help me today dark-elf and I will have the finest spring-steel bow made for you," Dentarg said, "if you all help us I promise only the best weapons and armor for you all." "You have our help," Uther said stretching his arm to clasp wrists and seal the deal. "Thank you," Dentarg said grabbing the paladin's arm. The five men gathered around Dentarg's table and prepped strategies for battle against the Black Tooth Grin clan. "Your kingdoms know brilliant battle tactics it's no wonder why we couldn't win in combat against you," Dentarg said awed at the battle plan. "This will work only if the Black Tooth attack as they always have," Uther said putting his hand on the table. "They won't deviate from their usual attack patterns," Dentarg said, "they will surround the camp and attack from three different points, however the origin of the attack points is the only thing that changes," Danath, Doran, and Kur'dan nodded in understanding. "When do we prep for battle?" Doran asked, "As soon as we can," Uther said grabbing his helm. "Alright I'll start crafting weight runes for our weapons and armor," Doran said rushing off to the blacksmith. The remaining four continued to devise a battle plan. "Where should we go when the battle starts?" Kur'dan asked, "You will stay with the right/center section Dentarg will be with you," Uther said pointing out positions on the map, "Danath will go to the left/center section, Doran will also be with you. I will be in the rear of camp ready for some form of assault. From what I've seen the main force as not arrived, all this camp has seen so far is just a bunch of scouts, so we must be on our guard." The three men and the ogre talked with one another until an orc burst through the tent flaps. "What do you want? We requested that we didn't want any disturbances," Dentarg said moving over towards the orc. "Our scouts report a large army moving in our direction," the orc said hurriedly. Dentarg, Uther, Kur'dan, and Danath quickly ran out of the tent and towards the blacksmith so they could get their weapons and armor. "Doran are you finished yet?" Uther said throwing the tent flap open. "Just," Doran said putting his chain mail shirt on. The others quickly followed suit and stepped outside. Uther and Kur'dan looked at one another and put the tops of their hammers to the ground by their feet and began to utter a prayer. "Oh, holy lord may you protect us, heal us, and hide us in this time of war." Danath also had a prayer to say. "Lothar may your light guide us, bind us, and strengthen us in the battle ahead." "To arms my brothers may we fight well against the Black Teeth!" Dentarg yelled raising his battle-axe high above his head. The other orcs and ogre mages raised their fists or weapons into the air and cheered. Dentarg then dismissed his men and moved to his location with Kur'dan. "May we fight well today my friend," Dentarg said placing a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Aye," Kur'dan replied as he properly strapped his helmet on. Danath and Doran also took their places among the throng of orcs and ogres they commanded, Uther arrived at his section of camp just in time to see the wolf riders crash into his ranks. "Attack!" Uther yelled before he ran into the fray. Dentarg and Kur'dan spurred their solders into combat as another force rode in through near the barracks; Danath and Doran also launched their counter attack. From a vantage point in the woods the leader of the Black Tooth Grin watched the battle thoughtfully "They have no idea of our special present that we have waiting," the leader said smiling. On the battlefield the air was filled with the stench of sweat and blood, travelers on the nearby road could hear the clashing of swords and death cries of orcs. Dentarg laughed at the wall of orc flesh that came rushing towards him. Dentarg tightened his grip on his axe, spun around, ducked and swung upwards with all his might, this action cleaved two orcs and gutted a third. Danath hewed off arms, legs, and heads of his foes, while Doran lodged arrows into throats, eyes, and heads the arrows struck with such force that they drove their marks into the ground. Kur'dan's hammer was striking with such force that the arms and legs that received blows were ripped right out of their sockets. Uther did less killing and more healing, by casting his holy magiks to keep his solders alive, which by their seaming invincibility fought harder and better against their foes. Various orcs began to cheer as the Laughing Skull began pushing the Black Tooth Grin back into the woods when inhuman cry suddenly rang out over the gore and corpse covered field. "What was that?" an orc asked staring into he woods, but before anyone could answer a fresh wave of wolf-riders charged through the undergrowth and trampled the unfortunate orc. Uther feared that something like this would happen and sent all of his solders towards the front so they might repel the new force Danath, Doran, Kur'dan, and Dentarg did the same. They fought valiantly but could not stop the fresh warriors sent by the Black Tooth Grin clan, and were forced to retreat, and the camp of Dentarg was lost. Dentarg and the others flew through the forest as they tried to escape from the chasing arrows, however in this flight many orcs were lost and many wounds were taken. Within moments they reached the path that Uther and his friends were on earlier that day. "We are back where we started my friends," Doran said patting his horses' neck. "That is true, and if we wish to see the sun rise on the morrow we must fly now!" Uther said mounting his horse, "Can you keep up with us Dentarg? We didn't think that we would pick up an ogre and half a legion of orcs," Danath asked looking at his newfound friend "You need not worry I can run as fast as any horse," Dentarg said patting the horses' flanks. "That's all well and good, but what about the others," Kur'dan said motioning to the throng of orcs standing behind them. "They can summon wolves just like any other good wolf-rider," Dentarg said in a defensive tone. "Then let us fly like the wind!" Uther said as he spurred his heels into the flanks of his horse, 


End file.
